particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sécowonnais
The Sécowonnais are an indigenous people of Sekowo who trace their descent to mixed Rildanorian and Dovani parentage. The term was historically a catch-all describing the offspring of any such union, but within generations the culture syncretised into what is today a distinct aboriginal group. History Colonial Period In 1854, the Egelian colony of Sekowo became part of Rildanor's colony of Lourenne, later to become, in 1889, the Viceroyalty of Sekowo (Vice-royauté du Sécôeau). Unlike the Egelians, the Rildanorians settled Sekowo in large numbers, in time leading to the apparition of the Sécowonnais people. During the Vice-royauté du Sécôeau, although the economy of the South was still based on slave-fueled cultivation of large plantations, the North saw significant economic development. What is now Hikhala and Bizena was covered by trade routs towards independent Hulstria, and the existence of rich forests provided incentives for fur trading.The Sécowonnais played a vital role in the success of Rildanorian trade. The Sécowonnais were raised to appreciate both Aboriginal and Rildanorian cultures, so their understanding of both societies and customs helped bridge cultural gaps, resulting in better trading relationships. The Union of Sekowo Because the independence of Sekowo was achieved by an alliance of the Egelian landowners in the South, the newly independent Union of Sekowo was dominanted by the Spanish-speaking elite. The Union continued to favour the interests of the Southern landowners, and marginalized the mostly urban Sécowonnais. During this period, the latter became attracted to left-wing ideas (manifested in the foundation of the Partie de la Révolution de Sekowo), a trend that continues to this day. The Aretist Period When Sekowo was brought under Aretist rule in 2402, the Acolya and the Avatara, the new ruling elite, were mostly recruited from Solentian Kalopians and from native Orincos. The official language of the Aretic Archonate became Orinco, and the new regime enacted nationalist policies against the descendants of the Egelian colonists. At the same time, the Sécowonnais continued to be politically marginalized, and were usually involved in dissidence against the regime. On the other hand, because the former Egelian elites were nearly exterminated, this opened the way for political manifestation of the Sékowonnais after the fall of Aretism. The First Commonwealth and the First Empire The first regime after Aretist rule, the Federated Cities of Pan-Sekowo, was radically decentralized, and as such allowed for cultural and political autonomy for the Sékowonnais in the North. Later, when the regime became more centralized, the Sékowonnais began to participate politically in federal politics. Their most significant party during the First Commonwealth was the Normand Pluralist Party, which advocated greater devolution and the protection of the rights of Normand-speaking Sékowonnais, and the left-wing Chattes en Chaleur. During the First Empire, the first imperial family of Sekowo was of Sékowonnais origin, the House of Reynard. They remained the ruling house of the Sekowan Empire until 2852, when they were replaced by the Gao-Showa Ishida Dynasty. The First Commonwealth and the First Empire were the most prosperous times for Sekowo, and the governments that ruled during these times promoted pluralism and multiculturalism. Society in general was very progressive, and for these reasons many Sécowonnais look with nostalgia to the period between the 25th and the 29th centuries. This was indeed the time that was most favourable to the Sécowonnais. The Second Commonwealth and the Second Empire The conflicts and tensions that lead to the demise of the First Empire and to the loss of Sekowo's colonies affected the Sécowonnais as well. The Second Commonwealth, although it tried to recreate the stability and prestige that Sekowo enjoyed in the past, was ultimately unsuccessful. The civil wars that marked the end of the Second Commonwealth and most of the history of the Second Empire (Third Sekowan Civil War, Fourth Sekowan Civil War) were disastruous for the Sécowonnais community. The ethnic tensions that existed between the Gao-Showa and the other inhabitants of Sekowo during the Second Empire have lead to the branding of the Sécowonnais as "Gaijin" by some Gao-Showa ultranationalists. Consequently, many Sécowonnais became supporters of the Sekowan nationalist and Communist National Liberation Front. One of the leaders of that party, and the Secretary General of the successor Workers' Party of Sekowo, was the Sécowonnais Isembart Kichirou du Mucel. After the end of the Fourth Civil War, the Empire existed in an uneasy peace between its constituent nationalities, although the former Empress of Sekowo, Yukio Kumiko, also styled herself as "Queen of the Sécowonnais". The Third Empire Language The Sécowonnais are speakers of, Sécowonnais-Canrillaise, a language closely related to the Canrillaise spoken in Canrille (Rildanor and Kanjor), and Lourenne, with several dialectal differences. Religion Most Sécowonais are traditionally followers of the Theognosian Church, however adherence is mostly formal, as the group is considered the most secularised in Sekowo. Category:Sekowo Category:Ethnic groups Category:Dovani